


Temptress

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M, POV Second Person, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Death's embrace feels like silk and damnation.





	Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is a historically based OC belonging to @judasetcetera.

You are a general held in high regard, trusted and depended upon by your Lord. You have known him for ages. You have grown up with him. You have pledged your servitude to him. You have borne your soul and more to him. He is in your thoughts far more often than you are in his, your achievements dull in comparison to newer luster.

Yet you feel traitorous when he is replaced in your thoughts as well. Hunch your shoulders in shame, you only can see silver hair and a maniacal grin that you cannot defeat because it is a hydra, the harder you fight it the more fiercely it will lunge at you. This is the task you have been given endless and infinite and impossible, your Lord’s last and final way of discarding you even if he didn’t, even _though_ he didn’t intend for it to be so.

How is this any different. Impossible tasks have been given to you before you barrel through them you charge at them they do not stand a chance except for this one this one will not move this one adapts this one sways so far away it should not be possible but neither should your replacement. Your replacement should not have been possible you were loyal you were true you were honorable you were faulted and you were tried and tested and you failed.

You think of nails like cat’s claws and shrieking laughter your thoughts are no longer human. You have been invaded. And it will happen again and again and again, your slow lingering death sentence. What does death feel like beneath you, bruised and battered, does death have a pulse beneath your roughened palms. If there is anyone who can march towards such a sentence it is you. Even in being forsaken you will remain loyal and staunchly so. Even if it means turning away once and for all who can say you did not go down fighting.

Death crawls into your bed tonight and you welcome him his hair is made of spider’s-silk. This is your challenge and you cannot fail you are counting on this. So is he. You will fight not knowing which direction victory is, or if victory is one of the outcomes at all because that is what you do you put your head down and your horns forth and you charge, unstoppable.

You are a general held in high regard, trusted and depended upon by your Lord.

But how are you to destroy a threat that so earnestly wishes for it.


End file.
